User blog:KazumaAono/Cole and the Beast
Playstation has always been my favorite gaming system. PSX, PS2 and PS3. Each system making its mark on my life with their innovative games. For PSX it was Crash Bandicoot. For PS2 it was Kingdom Hearts, but for PS3, definately Infamous. The first time I played Infamous was on my 17th birthday. My friend had let me borrow his PS3 and some games for a month as a present and I took a shine Infamous imediately. Sadly, I never got to beat it. A year later I got my own system and after about 4 months, that very same friend put his PSN account on my PS3 so that I can download his games and stuff for free. I noticed he had downloaded Infamous so I went ahead and took it. I played it and beat it with both good and evil karma in about a month. After beating Infamous I knew he had Infamous 2 and I was dying to play it. To my dismay, he told me that he let someone borrow it and they never gave it back but he did have the digital copy online. I jumped at the chance but he stopped me before I got to download it and said "Dude, careful. It felt weird and shit playing it because it wasnt like the disc version." After questioning him on how they were different he simply replied with "It glitched up a bit and so I just said fuck it. Not like I can just clean it if it fucks up because its a download." I shrugged and thought, oh well. Cant be that bad. Besides it could have been his system. I went ahead and downloaded it at his house and when it was done, we went ahead and started it. I was greeted with an awesome menu screen showing Cole shooting off some heavy streams of electricity. It looked damn amazing. It gave me the choice to start with good karma or evil karma based on my previos files from Infamous. Being one that prefers heroes to villains, I started with my good karma file. It started normally according to him and the tutorial was so cool I just couldnt get enough. The beast was wrecking Empire city and Cole stood up and fought him. Everything was going great and after the tutorial I packed up and decided to head home as it was quite late. By the time I got home it was around 1 a.m. and I rushed to set up my PS3 to continue my adventure as the her Cole Macgrath. It started right after the tutorial with Kuo greeting me on the boat and then Zeke giving me the amp. I was so stoked to get into the story when before I started the swamp portion, the screen went black. Right after, there was a message written in white letters saying "The Beast is in New Marais." Naturally I was confused by this. The cutscene had shown the beast to be far away from where I was but the text said he was here. The text vanished and Cole was standing in the swamp just as he normally would. Everything seemed like it should and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I just brushed the text off as the glitch my friend mentioned I proceeded through the swamp andas I got to the area where I had to heal people, I got hungry. I paused the game and noticed the red dot on the map that represents the beast was no where near New Marais. With that, I definitely brushed off that glitch. I went upstairs to make some ramen and noticed the time on the microwave was reset. Nothing big. I set it the cooked my food then my power went out. I got worried because I just knew my game would be turned off. I rushed right back downstairs but to my surprise my room was lit with the light of the tv screen. I was shocked to see that the lights for my PS3 were all off. I looked at the screen and noticed it was unpaused. I tried to make sense of the situation but as I went to check if my tv was really on or not I noticed my karma guage had shifted. My good karma had turned all the way in the red. Confused, paused the game and noticed the beast's red dot was now directly on New Marais. At this point I was really confused. I hit the power button on my tv and got no results. The image of the game remained on the screen. I tried to hit the power button on my system but still, no results. I was about to go tell my uncle whose room was right next to mine, but before I left I heard Cole speak. "Hey man, we gonna do this?" I dont recall unpausing it. I picked up the controller and felt a small shock. I dropped it due to the shock and heard Cole laugh. It seemed as though he was laughing at me. I looked at the controller and noticed that the red lights on the controller werent flashing. Not a single light was on. Out of curiosity, picked it up again. This time there was no shock and I tried to continue to play. I went to go heal the people but the option just wasnt there. It just told me to use bio leech. I tried to walk away but at a certain point Zeke called and said "You just gonna leave them there man?" It wouldnt let me go forward. So I went to the first person and used bio leech on her. It was much different than usual. Instead of the usual leeching sound, I heard a horrible scream. It was ear shattering and instead of just dying, the lady's body was decaying as I drained her. By the time it was finished, she was just a skeleton and Cole was standing over her, laughing hysterically. He turned to the screen and said "Feel that power." I wanted to stop right then and there, but when I put the controller down, it started to vibrate and cole was using his Ionic Drain on the poor swamp folk. I had no control whatsoever. I had picked up my phone to call my friend and tell him what was going on but there was no service. I tried to get up and leave but when I went to unlock my door the handle gave me an even worse shock than the controller. I was trapped in my room. Forced to watch as my favorite game became my worse nightmare. Cole said"Pick it up" I knew he meant the controller. When I did, Kuo had called and said "Cole, you monster." Cole just laughed again. I moved the camera and noticed that the Ionic drain was more gruesome than the bio leech. The peoples bodies were rotting and decaying slowly but noticeably. Cole looked at the screen again, and said "you're no hero." I couldnt do anything but play. So I moved forward through the swamp normally until I got to the port of New Marais. Instead of Kuo leading me through the city to fight the militia, I turned to see Zeke holding Kuo. They were both cut horribly, bleeding from everywhere. Before he could speak, Zeke was shot in the head by militia, dropping Kuo in the swamp. Kuo struggled in the water and reached out. An option came up that said help her, or kill her. I selected help her but Cole said"No no no." I kept trying to select help her, but Cole just repeated himself. After about the 5th time, Cole said "Why bother?" and put the amp in the water, electifying Kuo horribly. Her eyes boiled and her body convulsed in the water. I was horrified by what I was seeing. Her blood ran out through her mouth and nose and her lifeless body remained floating in the swamp. Cole looked at the screen once more and in a dark voice, said "Isnt killing fun?" I had had enough. I ran to my door, believeing I can ignor the pain of the shock. I had to tell someone. Anyone. I touched the knob but the pain of the shock was far more intense then before. I felt my entire body shake as I let out a sharp cry. I fell to my knees in pain as I heard Cole say "The beast has arrived." I looked at the screen and saw the beast, destroying New Marais just as he did Empire City. Cole spoke again "Pick it up" I went to grab the controller and tried to jump in the water. I thought maybe if I killed Cole then it would restart. That was my biggest mistake. I jumped in the swamp and Coles body fried just as Kuo's did, but far worse. His screams were loud and ragged. His body jolted and convulsed as he vomited blood into the swamp. The water turned red and the game screen went black. Just then a message appeared, this time in red text. "Isnt Killing Fun?" When the black screen went away, i was greeted with an image of the beast facing my screen holding the lifeless Cole. Coles eyes were wide open as the beast held him up to face the screen with him. The screen then went black again and the power came back on. My PS3 reset itself and everything returned to normal. Infamous 2 started up on its own and said in white text "The Beast is-" then my system turned off. The moment I could I called my friend and told him about the ordeal. He had said I was lying. I wouldnt believe me either. I looked at my PS3 and turned it back on and immediately deleted Infamous 2 off my system. I bought my own disc copy and prayed that what I went through was just a bad dream. I knew It was real. Even while playing the disk, I was skeptical about playing it. I wont lie though, as messed up as it was, I never thought something like that would happen to me. I had always read Creepypastas and never once thought they would be true. Infamous is still my favorite PS3 game, but after that night, I think I will listen whenever my friend warns me of a glitch. Category:Blog posts